User talk:Auguststorm1945
Please use the Leave Message Function. It is appreciated. *Also, please sign (~~~~) your posts. ---- Welcome Hi there! Welcome, Auguststorm1945 and thank you for your contribution to the Characters page. *We are happy that you signed up because it's easier for us to communicate. *If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the Community portal for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that show you how to edit. *Discussion of any aspect of the site, and inquiries, can be made at the Forum or on the associated with each article. Please your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. **Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. *When dealing with people and editing, please remember the [[Project:Rules|'Rules']] of the site. *When writing, try to reflect what's written in [[Project:Writing Style|'Writing Style']] and keep the same syntax! *For an idea of what we need help on, come check out our [[Moral Orel Wiki:Community Portal|'Project Page']] To find out what's been happening recently, you can come check out the [[Forum:News|'News Page']] and even write a page out yourself. If you have a general question or just want to talk, there's the main [[Forum:Index|'Forum Index']] or you can write and read our [[Blog:Recent_posts|'Blogs']]. Whatever your reason for coming here, welcome! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Imanie (Talk) 2010-07-11T16:22:10 Hi! Thanks for the constructive updates :) and I hope you're here to stay for a while! --Imanie 22:38, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I do have a question though, if you're going to have all the characters listed by their last names, why wouldn't you have their family categories do the same similar thing, instead of listing them all by "The" first? You could have also added in the default sort through the templates in case there might be changes in the sorting order. The only other thing is that all article titles, like stubs, cleanup, etc. Are preferred at the top of the page, where they don't interfere with any of the real information of the characters. --Imanie 05:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I just meant you're doing a lot of work for something you could have done in one go around. I don't remember if I added in the character categories through a template, or manually, but >.> if I did it manually, I meant to do it through Template:infobox character, but I'm changing templates from the old ones to the new ones, if you haven't noticed :D. You can try to change some things in it or the other one if you want it to work easier, like add in last name, first name, etc. And then add in your default sort by that. I can try to change more things if you want them to work that way too. I only add the temporary article titles to the top because it's easier for me to remove them later (because I'm usually editing them a lot) and because of my previous reason. :About the family categories, I just meant that you could add the default sort to them too >.> so they're categorized by their last names instead of the The, unless it doesn't matter to you at all. However, thank you for your help and updates :) It really is greatly appreciated, and I apologize if I came off too harsh. If you need anything, or are planning on doing something you may want/need help with. Please ask. This is my first wiki, so I'm looking for all the help I can get. :On a smaller note... Do you watch the show? :D --Imanie 06:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC)